


Tell Me Goodbye

by loveiscosmicsin, SweetCrazy_DramaQueen



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: F/M, Kingsglaive movie, Lemons, PWP, Smut, hmmmm getting their freak on, lunyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/pseuds/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just being by my side isn't really kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> loveiscosmicsin: If any of you are having a desire to do a collab, please consider my co-author to be your collaborator. She doesn't disappoint. I would work with her again
> 
> Me: Our love for LuNyx reached its peak when my darling and sweetie-pie loveiscosmicsin and I decided to collab together for an one-shot fic. Not just ANY one-shot fic, but a smutty one bc I am a freak and she is a hidden closet SUPER FREAK (ssshh honey, I still love you, your secret is safe with me) It got too much when CGWorld released a cover with Nyx Ulric on it and this is basically a companion piece to it. Needless to say, we were like puddles of melted heat once it overloaded our senses. 
> 
> Canon or no, LuNyx is a mighty goodlooking pair. Couldn't resist writing for them if we tried. This is for all of y'all lovely LuNyx lurkers out there.

~XV~

 

**_love is poison. the sweetest poison you'll ever know, but it'll kill you all the same._ **

 

~XV~

_“Coming live from the Crown City, we are viewing the official public appearance of the engaged royal couple for the first time. King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXV and the Lady Oracle of Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, are joined hand in hand and soon to be bound in holy matrimony. This joyous and momentous celebration is a boon for the four kingdoms of the crystals. Many people have made the journey all over Eos to witness these beloved war heroes be wed.”_

The announcer’s exhilaration could not be held back in check in the declaration. That was just poor reporting. Not everyone viewing the event was that overjoyed.

The video feed became skewed as the fast-forward function sped past and the words became garbled and indistinguishable with it. The routine for televised events were always the same, stay tuned as it went straight to the commercial breaks as the cameramen and reporters readjust their locations and interview numerous people of little importance. It was all the same. Not a single face in the crowd was opposed to the union.

The only sound that coursed through the room came out of the plasma television that was turned on, but Nyx wasn’t so much as watching it rather than he was glaring at it. Empty alcohol bottles littered on the side table, his uniform lay stained and crumpled somewhere on the floor and one bottle of cognac was loosely dangling between his limp fingers. He brought the bottle to his lips, trying his hardest to see the bottom of it, but the liquor wasn’t disappearing fast enough. He couldn’t drown in his own misery. He still saw her fuzzy reflection through the glass.

 _“The Lady Oracle has had many occasions where she was the most beautiful woman in the room,”_ An invisible reporter was heard saying, as the camera panned out on the bride coming down the aisle. _“But she has never been as magnificent as she does today.”_

Nyx wanted to disagree, everything in his mind screamed at him that he should disagree, but he couldn’t. Lady Lunafreya hadn’t ever looked more radiant. She was meant to be in the light, a pearl that deserved to be worshipped and prayed to. Whenever he had been with her, it was in the dark, away from every pair of eyes except his own. Luna didn’t belong in his darkness. Luna was a source of light and brilliance. Too beautiful for the likes of him.

He grabbed the remote with his free hand and rewind the footage to a moment that the camera was zoomed in on Luna’s elegant face. He stared, and his heart ripped up in a thousand pieces, and he took a full swig of his cognac. The footage continued, the reporter blabbering away about the designers of her dress, the ancient traditions that was a custom to Lucii weddings and then back to the entire appearance of the revered Oracle.

Luna smiled at her groom right before he stroked her cheek. Nyx paused the footage right there, the screen unmoving from the blonde princess’ beam. She wasn’t wearing a traditional veil, no, they would never allow an iconic delicate and innocent face to be covered up. Rather a frilly and beaded veil shielded her hair and framed her face. In every aspect, the Oracle’s appearance contrasted with the heavy and brooding blacks of the king’s suit and robes. Nyx stared, his heart ripping into a million pieces, and he drank the rest of his cognac in one unbroken swallow.

He placed the empty bottle with his collection of the others on the side table, rising from his seat only to go find another. His bare feet padded silently over his black, damp and messy carpet. He kicked his wrinkled Kingsglaive uniform far from his path on his way to the cabinet. His balance was impeccable, even in his perpetual disorientation. It was as if he was drinking water; the alcohol did him nearly nothing. He had eaten nothing but cognac since he woke up about two days ago – sleep had fled him as much as his courage – and how he managed to function relatively normal, he did not know.

Reaching his alcohol cabinet, he was dismayed and even more disappointed when he realized that all the cognac was gone, even the really old one that he had been keeping about for well over a decade, he had pissed it away like apple juice. Only thing remaining to him were a few bottles of red wine. The weak stuff. It wouldn’t help him get completely wasted – hell, stronger drinks failed to do so, but he was on a desperate need to breathe as much alcohol as his liver could take. Maybe he would die of alcohol poisoning. That would be a braver death than dying of a broken heart. He could become a martyr and given full prestige for his services.

He returned with two bottles of wine in his hand, knowing that one would be empty sooner than the other, and he was in no mood to drag his ass back to the cabinet in minutes. He fell back into his chair, slouching as he did so, opening the first wine bottle with a flick of his thumb. He drank, he replayed the footage right before the moment that her kiss sealed the deal, and he stared at her, longing for her, wishing she was there with him.

He cared not to see or hear what was being said until that certain point, the inevitable kiss would mean that he had lost her forever. He could not deal with the reality after that, so right before she and the CXV Caelum king leaned towards each other in a film he had seen a thousand times over, Nyx had grabbed the remote and rewind the whole video back to the very moment she walked down the aisle.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the screen, he was mesmerized by the bride’s beauty and grace. She was a divine entity and a constant enigma. He would not be surprised if flora sprung with every decisive and determined step that she took. Her certainty, her pride, her joy, unaffected by all the eyes glued to her or maybe she did not care. They were all beneath her anyway.

 _He_ was beneath her. Just as every step she made roused life, it also ultimately crushed it. Just as if flora would materialize at her feet, they would wither and die as her trailing gown would smother them. The flora being his love for her and she was the goddess who rejected his love and swept it under the rug.

It hurt him to see how beautiful she was. It hurt him to know that she was so exquisite in direct sunlight, but not for him. It hurt him that he knew Luna deserved to be in the center of attention, praised by every man, woman, and child who laid their eyes on her, and yet, the envy within him didn’t allow her such happiness. He was an egotistical asshole, who wanted her to be happy, but as long as she was happy _with him_.

  
He drank three big swallows of wine, downing the refined drink down his throat into his empty stomach, letting the footage run as he tried to drown out the incessant talking of the reporter. The empty bottle fell into his lap and he burped nosily, tasting a mix of cognac and dry fruit in his mouth. He was drunk on the tartness of the drink, but not in the way he reveled in drowning himself in the love of his life. Her taste and scent intoxicated him that he dawdled in the hangover. The inevitable hangover that was to come would not be pleasant, but he would find himself drinking more to forget.

The television set doubled in his vision, as the images quadrupled. But he saw it, he had watched it many times over despite his own protests about it: the kiss.

The elated light and love in the king’s eyes made Nyx’s conscience tear in two; he should have shared the monarch’s happiness, he should, too, but another part of him wanted to punch the grin off his superior’s face. It was Luna, with plump lips – its softness he was entirely familiar with – and seeing her kiss someone that wasn’t him, a husband that wasn’t him…

The kiss between the young king and the Oracle wasn’t real. Nyx knew exactly when Luna kissed with every fiber of her being, and the chaste one she shared with her now husband was faux. But applause rang across the world as though it was the best kiss of all time.

The glaive’s hand seized the neck of a wine bottle, but made no move to drink from it or to join it with the other bottles on his side table. _“A beautiful sight of the young newlyweds, a lovely kiss between man and wife. Oh, how the–”_   Whatever the reporter would have said further, Nyx didn’t know or hear, because in a fit of unadulterated rage he had thrown his empty wine bottle right through his plasma TV. Glass shattered the screen and sparks of electricity were licked by the remnants of liquor.

The event was no longer displayed, but so can nothing else ever again. He was satisfied, more than he thought he would and gave a rueful laugh. If only it were that easy to stop her from marrying anyone else that wasn’t him.  
  
"Nyx.” An ethereal but disembodied voice called out to him. The Kingsglaive member’s eyelids flickered wide, not realizing that he dozed off in his chair after the pitiful ordeal. He did not think he would hear his first name in that voice ever again. It was going to be _Captain Ulric_ from that point on. Or maybe he had imagined her voice.

“Answer me!” Maybe not. Urgent knocks at his door proceeded but Nyx made no attempt to permit his visitor entry.

The lady in white entered the room. His Luna… No. The Oracle and the Queen of Lucis, the newly wedded bride, Lady Lunafreya, was standing in the middle of his quarters. Always a pleasure. The last time he saw her in person was weeks ago, a few days before the wedding and their last subject of conversation hadn’t been a pleasant one.

Her lilac eyes were filled with mild disappointment and her beautiful mouth curled into a grimace as she turned to the demolished television screen, and the man brooding in his seat. “This was the last place I imagined finding you.”

The feeling was mutual or at least in another context. There were no more late night entanglements after she told him that she chose to uphold her promise and marry the young monarch. It would not make any sense for them to meet under these conditions, romantically and professionally. For one, a scandal with a lowly glaive, a foreigner who surpassed discrimination and fought for this country, would mar her reputation and virtue. Second, soldiers and royalty don’t normally congregate in high society. Third, the Kingsglaive only answered at the king’s beck and call, no one else held that authority. It would be best to cut off all ties as she had put it. She had to be faithful to her first love and the true king.

If Nyx had been king, he would be the fool to give it all away, just to be close to this woman.

Probably, if he had to endure less heartbreak this way.

He took a swig from the bottle he was balancing on his thigh. “I took a day off. That’s not a felony.” To which he did, but he wasn’t going to tell her that he took a leave of absence for an undetermined amount of time and he spent it mostly in his room watching a rerun of the wedding. This was the first time he had seen her in so many days.

Luna was unimpressed by his remark. Her heels sent a bottle on the floor rolling and she glared at it. “Why are you doing this?”

“It’s a free country. I drink on my days off,” Nyx raised his bottle to the Queen Oracle in a mock salute before drinking from it. “And some of us get hitched. We’re merry so long as we don’t regret it, right?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. You forget yourself.” Luna reprimanded, tersely.

 _You’re like me. We will never be satisfied with this._ He wanted to scream at her but instead, he challenged, “Because I’m a servant to the crown? Because you’re my queen?” Nyx rose to his feet, smirking arrogantly as he towered over her. He didn’t care that he didn’t have his clothes on, save for his cuffed trousers. Nothing she had never seen before and has shamelessly worshiped. “Because there’s a ring of truth about it? Do you–”

A hard slap echoed the humble room. The palm of her hand struck him on the side of his cheek. Nyx had touched it, the heat of the offense radiating against his hand. He chuckled, without any hint of humor to it. He deserved that for trying to size her up, however, he wasn’t going to apologize for it.

Luna’s chest heaved and her hand shook. The fact that she slapped him did not help him keep his anger in check, no, it only surged to the rest of his body.

So did the blood that flowed to his loins.

Rarely had he ever witnessed Luna like this. She was always calm and collected, even in the face of danger and stress. She was the type of person who refused to allow her emotions to be transparent.

This was the real Luna. Not all fake smiles and perfectly poised as she want others to believe; she was just as flawed as he was even if she hated to admit it. There might have been a huge gap in social status between them, but that was meaningless when they explored the carnal passions that came with being human.

He looked at her and realized how much he hated her. He hated how she could still be so beautiful when angry. Even when she lost her composure like this.

It… brought out an undisclosed desire out of him.

The glaive’s arm wove around the queen’s waist and his lips crashed down upon hers. None too gentle and quite determined to meld her body to his, he kept her to him. She was his ambrosia and the only weight anchoring him down in this realm. Luna’s lithe hands grasped his bare arms and clawed at his biceps, but he refused to release her. A puncture along his bottom lip abruptly broke off the kiss.

She had bit him.

Luna’s eyes glittered furiously. “I’m a married woman now. We can’t do this.” She shook as she touched her lips, her tone defiant. “I thought we could remain friends. I still care…” But her body language betrayed her words. Her hands reached out and grazed Nyx’s chest, where his heart used to be. “...About you.” She outlined his chest and stomach with her finger lightly, her voice trembling as she paused and observed his expression.

She kissed him.

His lips were lax and numb against her. He couldn’t comprehend it because her actions so clearly contradicted her words. He stared at her as she kissed him, hoping she wouldn’t bite him again and trying to see if she would regret kissing him in the next minute. But her hands traveled up his neck to his face and she was easing him into reciprocating the kiss all too soon. He could never deny her anything and found himself giving in. She tasted of desperation as if… as if...

He didn’t get to finish that thought.

Her arms curled around his neck and she closed the distance between them of her own volition. Nyx would have let her escape, fend him off her, but he had to sate their mutual lust.

To make her his.

The snow white dress she wore clung to her body like a second skin, accentuating the curves of her hips, but Nyx always hated the color of choice. Her purity was questionable and there was always an exotic appeal about her true nature. He was certain that other colors would suit her better than white.

The dress needed to go.

He seized the strap over her shoulder and tore it off at the seams.

She opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly silenced her with another kiss and moans became the only acceptable responses right now.

Leaning down to taste the flesh of her sensitive neck, he tore the bottom half of the dress. That time, Luna’s mind was much too occupied to voice her opinion. Nyx lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, a feat that wouldn’t have been possible if her dress was in its previous state. The friction of her heated core made him impatient to claim her, but he knew, he had to bide his time and remind her the repercussions of choosing the wrong man.

Out of the corner of his eye, he detected and swiped a wine bottle resting on the side table as he walked towards the bed. It had been a bottle he had saved to get drunk on, but now was as good a time as any.

“Why did you bring the wine?” Luna’s cheeks tinted red as she panted on the bed. “I didn’t come to drink…”

Oh, the reason of her visit came to light. He could see that her demure demeanor contradicted her deposition. Her eyes were fascinated and committed to closely follow every move he made.

“Would you rather hear my reason or see it yourself?” He smirked when she said nothing. Silence was a good answer.

Luna was pure seduction in the guise of a enchanting and pristine queen. He would never let another drop of spirits touch his lips again if she was his to get inebriated off of. He tore the cork off the wine bottle with his teeth, spitting it on the floor.

“Lie down on the bed, Luna.” It was a demand he whispered against her lips, nearly a command. She was the Queen of Lucis and the Lady Oracle. No one told _her_ to do anything. She glared at him, long and hard, and the look in his eyes made her bite her lip, but eventually, she did what he said.

She hated what he did to her with nothing but a look and a certain tone of his voice, so she scratched his chest, clawed at his back, but she wanted him closer, ever closer, but he kissed her hands and pinned her down.

Hovering the bottle of wine over her form, he poured half of its content all over her, the liquid seeped through the white dress and spilled along the sides of her neck, her shoulder blades, and down her body. The wine had only been at room temperature, yet the woman shivered when it touched her and her nipples were evident through the garb.

White wasn’t her color, but red was, and the bordeaux of the wine made her look sinful and delicious enough to eat whole. Just the thought of her glamored in the mulberry color alone made him salivate.

Nyx commenced the final act when he summoned a flame in his hand and burned the side of the dress at her bodice. He didn’t stop until it was thrown to the floor and incinerated. He snuffed the flames from his hand and discarded cloth before the flames spread anywhere else. His hands traveled from her clothed breasts down her front, intent on divesting her from any remaining clothing. He sent buttons flying to the floor and discarded the dress immediately afterwards.

His hand held her wrists above her head as he explored her body. He traced his tongue on her, pursuing the wine trails, and finding how divine the alcohol was when her skin flavored it.

Her breasts filled his hands just right, her frame slender next to her prominent waist and hips. They swelled and he dipped his head to the valley of her breasts and sucked lightly. He caressed her hardened nipples and swirled his tongue about them, experimentally flicking them. He wanted her to watch everything that he was doing to her and more.

Luna squirmed under Nyx’s scrutiny and caresses, the build up of pleasure escalated along with her whimpers. Nyx had been the only man she laid with who drove her mind to the edge. His calloused hands kneaded and teased at the mounds of her breasts and his alcohol-laced kisses scorched her tongue. All of this was wrong, she knew it, asking for simple platonic companionship was no longer possible, and she knew she had to end this right now. Stop him, gather her desecrated dress, and head out of the door, retreat to His Majesty and request his company to allow her a clean conscience. But the glaive’s smoldering gaze paralyzed her and she felt helpless to reject him in this state. The panties snug at her hips remained and were moistened for him to fuck her. She desired all of him; debating with herself if this was because of the allure of a sinful affair or because her soul belonged to the man.

The wine tasted so much better if he could sip it off of her, so he poured the rest of the wine bottle down her body, the red drink clashing with her pale skin in fantastic blend of colors. Down her tits, over her flat stomach, pooling in her navel and streaming in rivers between her thighs. It ruined his bedsheets and his mattress underneath, but he cared not. All he wanted was her and to drink off her until rational thoughts all fled her mind.

Luna circled her own nipple with a digit, catching droplets of wine with her fingers. She brought it to her lips, tasting the fruity drink that he poured all over her as if she was a glass fountain. “Excellent vintage,” She spoke with a voice as airy as the wind. “Although, a bit too dry for my taste.”

Nyx smiled slyly against her stomach, lapping up drops as he lowered further down her. “Excuse me, Your Majesty. How about next time you bring your own?” The wine had otherwise never tasted so sweet to him, as he greedily drank the alcohol from her navel.

“Maybe I’ll do just that.” She muttered faintly with an exasperated sigh.

Her ruffled panties, originally white and now partially magenta, beckoned Nyx’s attention next. He left a trail of kisses, running his nose over her before his glaucous eyes looked up to her and gave her a smug smirk. He only proceeded to deliberately remove the lingerie and toss it away.

Spreading her legs wide and wrapping them over his shoulders, he flicked his tongue over her clit once and she let out an involuntary gasp. He took his time, inhaling her arousal and persisted in milking her reactions as he teased the sensitive pink bud.

He took mercy on the mewling, purring queen when he finally sucked lightly and alternated at a faster pace. He knew that his efforts were appreciated when she wove her fingers into his hair. She pulled lightly at his roots and he glided his tongue inside her. She responded with a throaty moan, biting her lips to keep from crying out any louder, and both her hands slid into his hair. He sucked the drops of wine straight from the crevice of her thighs and her ass lifted into the air. The hair pulling, the way her back arched and the tilt of her head encouraged him to keep on going.

Luna’s release flooded Nyx’s mouth and dribbled down his chin. He had pulled away from between her legs to look at her and saw her eyes mist from lilac to a dark violet with lust. But no sooner had he disconnected from her skin and she pushed his face back where it belonged. His nose nudged her wet petals and he grunted in amusement.

“You’re pretty forceful when you want to be, m'lady.” He kissed the inside of her thigh and licked her slit lazily.

“I need you to talk less…” Her grip on his head remained, determined to keep him on her until she was completely satisfied. “Stay … Just like that…” She moaned as he continued to please her. Her body never lied to him no matter what she would say. Hearing his name enunciated in her sweet moans allowed him to dedicate more to her.

“Nyx… _Nyx…_ ” Luna rode on the gratification of commanding the glaive to remain below.

She fought the urge to grind herself against his face. He should be the one to repeat what he just did to help her to achieve another orgasm, not her. He was more than competent for the task. More tongue, she wished to plead and bargain, but she couldn’t summon the words. She was in torment and desperate for the next high of ecstasy; her knuckles went white over the dark tresses in her fists. Her heart nearly stopped when the next orgasm came faster than the first. “Nyx!” She cried out, nearly vaulting off the bed as her hips bucked against his face and her hands pulled tightly at his hair.

Her weakened limbs slacked on Nyx’s shoulders and her hands fell to her sides. She had to catch her breath; her lover held her with a hunger ingrained in his grey eyes. He lowered her legs and she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat, licking her lips that tasted like the blood red alcohol. He had no intention on ending it there.

He paused then, when something gold flickered from the corner of his eye.

Nyx knew his eyes had deceived him to have not noticed the gold wedding band encased around her finger sooner. She married the wrong man, but she preserved her devotion to him by wearing the ring. The sight of it stirred up hideous indignities he had been forced to swallow and settle.

Luna, aware of his glare, studied the ring in front of her face. The crystal glimmered in the light. Nyx couldn’t discern any thoughts from her indecipherable expression. She surprised him when she deliberately took off the ring and set it on the nightstand with a final clink of metal against wood. “Continue, please.”

“Continue?” He breathed against her skin, rising from her completely. “I don’t believe you came here for this.” She was a picture unlike any other to see her naked and spread on his bed, wine stains covering her unblemished skin. He didn’t care what she was going to say in response, she wasn’t leaving his place until he was done with her.

“No.” She shook her head and got up from the bed. “You’re right.” She wasn’t any taller than his collarbones so she kissed him where her lips landed on his chest. She pushed him until the back of his knees hit the bed. “Do you want me to stop then?”

“Never.” That grin of his, audacious as it was and aggravating in a certain way, made her wish she could both wipe it from his face and leave it on him forever.

She climbed into his lap when she pushed him enough to have him sitting on his bed, kissing his lips, letting her hand roam over his chest and arms, while she enjoyed the way his touch felt on the small of her back, tweaking her nipples, squeezing her behind.

She hated the way he smiled, like he knew exactly what he was doing to her. That he knew exactly that she couldn’t resist him. He thought that he was the only one who can make the other weak.

With a vengeance she released his lips with a pop, only to forcefully push him down on his wine-drenched bed so that he lay stretched under her like a god of the night.

Luna kept her practiced mask beneath her rose tinted cheeks and disheveled hair, demonstrating control in asserting her dominance over Nyx. Fortunately for her, the trousers were the only obstacle she must scale before she could do more to him. The Queen Oracle was motivated to see the glaive vulnerable, a reward and a punishment for inciting all this repressed need she had for him. She had to wipe that grin off his face while she was at it, too.

Her chiseled god, her faithful guardian, her one and only, she thought as she planted a range of kisses along every scar he received, including the ones that he got because of her. He was a masterpiece, a canvas brimmed with story that she had delved herself into. She was the artist and the viewer, longing to interact with the art and the tools of trade that she owned.

His massive chest was shiny with sweat. A trail of fine hair led down to his groin. She followed it at her own leisure. Slowly she swept her hands down south in a sort of s-wave movement along his hard pectorals and abdominal, halting when she reached the helm of his trousers.

Playing with the band of his pants, she ran her fingers lightly over it, trying to see how far she could push him with her stalling before he became impatient with her. She trailed her fingernails from his abdomen over the bulge in his pants and down his legs, expecting her touch to make him lose his composure, but he only eyed her curiously. With an arrogant smirk of his own, he waited for her next move.

Her digits danced across his hipbones, assessing the deep indents of the v-shape achieved only through years of exercise and strenuous training. Many battles lie in the soldier still.

She relished in the soft groan that had emerged past his lips when her warm, firm hands fondled his erection through the coarse fabric, causing him to close his eyes. Unlike him, she didn’t want to waste any time in devouring him. Luna yanked the trousers past his waist until they were crumpled and forgotten on the floor.

It came off as a bit of a surprise to find that he wore no underwear. Excitement welled within her, wondering if he had been anticipating her arrival.

She took a moment to admire his entire marvelous bare body in front of her. The woman bit her lip when she got on her knees. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d do this to him, but it thrilled her every time she that she did. It was supposed to be demeaning, but she couldn’t find it in her to agree to such sentiment, not when sucking him off reduced him to be completely at her mercy.

Luna breathed down the length of him before she lowered her mouth on Nyx’s cock, initially using her tongue to delicately run along his heightened arousal as she grazed lightly at his bare thighs with her fingers. Something in her possessed to do much more to him; he did after all appeal to the dominant side of her.

She kept her gaze leveled when Nyx used his elbows to sit himself up and she tucked her long hair behind her ear to give him a better view.

A cascade of golden hair fell over her face that had Luna pausing with what she was doing and tucked the bangs away blindly. Nyx sat idly with the same smile fixated on his face, guilty of releasing the bun she kept her hair in while she was preoccupied.

The grin on his face spelled mischief but the look in his eyes was something else; smoldering, clouded, heat.

She hated that look. She absolutely loved it.

She let him slide out of her mouth only to climb on top of him, if only so she could see the expression on his face when she did the opposite of what he expected from her. She pinned him down on his wine-soaked bed, running her nails over the scars on his chest, leaning towards him to give him a bruising kiss.

Her lips were so soft and sweet. He tasted his wine on them and the flavor that made her uniquely hers. Distracted as he was with the feeling of her mouth, teeth, and tongue, nothing could have prepared him when she slipped him inside of her.

He jerked, hissing at their sudden connection, ripping away from her kiss to growl against her skin.

He felt like velvet covered over steel when she buried him between her thighs, hot and leaking with pre-cum. She gripped his virile shoulders and it felt so right, complete.

He groaned when she squeezed around him tightly, her fingers digging into the blades of his shoulders. Nyx cupped her round bottom, enjoying the feel of her in his hands, guided her to rise up and began to move inside her.

Luna was the eager lover, her breasts bounced enthusiastically as she plunged herself on his lap. His hand seized the messy tresses of her hair, almost painfully at the roots, forcing her to hang her head back. The arch of his lover’s neck was a tantalizing and delicious sight that Nyx couldn’t neglect nipping and watching it bloom red before him.

Without warning, Nyx hoisted her thighs close to him as he switched their positions, Luna was now lying on her back with him on top, and he sought to pay homage to her office.

It was he, the only glaive to commit this in defiance, who violated a vital tenant by swearing fealty to the newly coronated queen instead of his king. Instead of reprimanding him or shying away from the custom, she took the king’s blade and repeated the same speech given to all Kingsglaive members, her eyes intimately investing more faith in him than it was appropriate.

But now, he was deprived of seeing her eyes on him.

He had been shattered and apoplectic with rage by her actions, but he succumbed to lust. But lust wasn’t all there was. Pleasure was temporary and seemed to pass for eternity as they were in each others arms at the moment. He still loved her and despite all that transpired, didn’t regret meeting her. Even though the pain that he was to suffer afterwards in knowing that he could have her, but she would never be _his_ , was a truth too excruciating to bear. They were blissful in the dark together, but where all eyes could see them, she was steadfast in remaining the king’s queen, even if but a single decision would lead to them returning to each other in the darkness.

Luna’s eyes were squeezed shut, but her mouth and body responded positively to his. But he had to know where her heart was, to remind him that this altercation wasn’t just done in a moment of weakness. He needed to know if Luna’s heart no longer belonged to him.

"Look at me." Maybe she didn't hear him, maybe she didn't want to, but she kept her eyes shut while she bit her lip. She was irresistible when she did that, but he needed her to look at him. Her focus should be on him and him alone, and he demanded her attention, angrily. "Eyes on me, Luna."

Lilac amethyst eyes stared up at him, like lighthouses in the sky luring and reining him to her. He saw his reflection on those orbs but the recognition behind them disquieted the storm that raged within him. Luna was seeing him, not passively nor right through him, and he knew, because he was intimately familiar with her nonverbal cues.

Under a flushed and euphoric expression, she held him lovingly in her gaze. It nearly made his heart freeze and caused his hips to decrease in speed. He was hopelessly devoted to this woman. It went beyond the chains of what fate dictated for them.

Soft, hot lips closed on his own. His lips parted, their tongues met.

It had entirely ceased to matter that she was the queen, and the king’s wife besides, and he was but a glaive to serve and protect them, and nothing more. His former superior had admonished the glaive that his powers only existed because of the king; without it, he would be nothing.

It mattered not. Not when she was naked in his bed, the tips of her breasts tasting like vintage wine and her legs were wrapped around him. He loved her harder than any other man in this world, and with her sprawled beneath him as she was, screwing her was the obvious and natural course of action. She was so hot and wet and tight, voraciously meeting his thrusts with her knees around his hips.

He growled low in his throat when the woman below him clenched hard around him milking him for what it’s worth. Her nails scored over his toned back, leaving red angry scratches in its wake. He groaned in both in pain and pleasure at what Luna was making him feel. The sting only egged him further, every glorious erratic pump into her becoming unrestrained and vicious.

She shifted her weight on her arm so she could be ever closer to him, her breasts bouncing every time she pushed back against him. Her other arm hooked around his broad shoulders, the pleasure spiking from between her legs and spreading all over her body. A thin layer of sweat covered the both of them and she happily licked it off his throat, moaning his name in his ear, and crying out when he hit her at a specific spot that made her toes curl.

And he kept hitting it until she screamed his name, her nails digging in his back until she was certain that she drew blood.

He felt her undoing as she quaked beneath him, grunting at the pleasure and the pain, for he did not know which overruled him, gripping her hips with a strength that would leave purple marks come morning. He lifted her completely off the bed and against him, her soft body rubbing against his chest that made him want to clutch her closer. She smelled heavenly, like her favorite wildflowers, sylleblossoms, and sweat and the grapes of the wine, that drove him nuts.

When she bit at the joint of where his shoulder met his neck, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He pulled her hips to him again and again, and kept uncontrollably jerking inside of her, groaning against her neck, until his cum spilled out of her.

So many things he still wished he could do to her; kiss her, hug her, love her, continue loving her until neither of them could walk straight.

Nyx couldn’t move much except tremble while Luna ran her hands through his hair, planting kisses on his face when he froze inside her. Stiffly, he fell back onto his bed, Luna landing on top of him with a sigh and a giggle, rolling off of him and disconnecting when she did so.

And there they lay, panting and spent, sticky of wine and sex, completely trashed and trying to gasp for air.

Nyx had rolled his head to the side. Luna drew her digits, covered with their cum, to her mouth while he lazily watched her. Watching her lick her hand clean stirred the familiar heat in his cock, but something within him split. Her countenance from the wedding recording, though elegant and enthralling, took hold over her present glow. The distance between them could be easily closed physically, but now, emotionally, he had lost her again. He could have easily raised his arm to pull her to him, but he wouldn’t penetrate the bastion she hid behind.

Withdrawing her fingers with a small pop, she raised herself on her elbows. “Where are my clothes…?”

Nyx sat up slightly, throwing his arm over his middle. “You forgot I burned them, right?” He stated, dryly. “You’re welcome to piece the ashes back together.” So much for pillow talk, the queen had to waltz back to her high and almighty crystal throne and her husband, so typical.

“Your sarcasm was uncalled for,” Luna’s reply came out tight and distressed. “I need to find them. If someone in the mansion saw me in this state…”

Conflict strangled her voice that she couldn’t continue.

Her words should have angered him, but Nyx felt empty. It was closure that he didn’t desire, but it was blatantly clear to him. He wasn’t a man to cling to false hopes and delusions. She had to leave. He’ll let her go once more. When… _if_ she should return back to him, then it’ll be a continuous cycle of mending and tearing hearts.  

He watched Luna rifle through his discarded clothes on the floor, not caring how long he had left them there, to cover herself. They wouldn’t fit on her anyway, only adequate for a man of his size but they would droop hazardously over her body. He would later tell her that he wouldn’t be needing those back. They would then just remind him of her.

“Well…” Her hands fell to her sides after buttoning up a dress shirt she found, that was much too big on her. Through a broken smile, she announced, dismally despite the casual farewell, “I guess I should get going then.”

“Wait, Luna.” Nyx got up from the bed, stretching naked in front of her, before he reached for his crumpled trousers.

Luna halted in place, turning around as Nyx pulled his pants up his slim hips. She looked away from him, a rosy blush rising up to her cheeks. It was as if he was doing it on purpose, trying to reel her back in by acting like that. She resisted him, hard as it was, and kept her eyes on the floor until she knew he was dressed.

He claimed the circular ornament Luna had left on the nightstand. “You’re forgetting your ring. Wouldn’t that be suspicious if someone found it here?” He gave her a wistful smile.

It didn’t matter whether they both had regretted the marriage, it was her decision and duty to commit to it until the end of her life, and he was left to follow in her shadow. Word must never get out about their affair or it’ll jeopardize both of their reputations.

He would make the first move and remind her of who she promised herself to, set their minds back to the present, push aside that their lovemaking was done out of impulse and poor judgment. For that moment, he could at least fantasize that this ring was his to give and she was his betrothed whom he pledged his life to.

Luna’s gaze followed as Nyx slid the ring on her finger. She did not protest when he held her hand a moment longer nor when he finally released her with a lingering touch. Her lilac orbs welled with tears, but didn’t spill over.

“Thank you, Nyx…” She whispered as she touched his arm and with great uncertainty, gave it a gentle squeeze, and disappeared out of his apartment.  

 _Thank you for what?_ He thought bitterly at the door as her parting words echoed in his head. _Thank you for the good fuck?_ She had gathered her things and left him, like the useless piece of shit he was. Leaving him with his misery and solitude. He didn't even know why Luna came. She should’ve left him be. Better yet, just leave without bothering to say anything more. The half-hearted arm squeeze she gave him did nothing to alleviate his pain.

Nyx let out a deep sigh as he tore his eyes away from the door. He was alone again, the alcohol was gone, the entertainment in ruin, and the only person that made it worth staying in the room just departed. Though Luna had left, her scent and presence lingered still. It was mystifying and irritating simultaneously. He couldn’t stand looking at any of it. Her scent persisted like a ghost, his drenched and ruined bed only reminded him of her. It was nerve wracking. It broke him.

Everything had to go, he decided.

Flames danced on the palm of his hand easily, warmth flooded across his chest to his hand. It was fire magic borrowed from the king’s that caressed his exposed flesh, unscathed. He turned his attention to the bed and set it ablaze.

The bed exhaled tendrils of smoke that assaulted his senses; he won’t forget to cast water to put it out. He just had to extinguish all forms of her here. That would be enough.

As he glanced at the broken television screen and the burning bed, Nyx scratched his bearded jaw line. He pondered over how much out of his paycheck it would take to replace everything.

Probably much less than it would to replace his broken heart.

 


End file.
